For the Love of a Sister
by SLPikachu
Summary: Sam and Dean find out they have a half sister, not long after their father dies. With no one but her brothers, now, they take in their sister and soon, the brothers both become very attached to the kid, protectively.
1. Chapter 1

**For the Love of a Sister**

The Impala soared down the highway. They had just finished a hunt the day before and Dean was hoping for another one. The sun was shining, the sky was clear, with very little clouds. The air was cool enough that the brothers had both their windows down, wind blowing through their hair as classic rock music played on the radio. It just seemed like it would a great day.

A faint noise grabbed Sam's attention, first. "Do you hear something?"

Dean reached over and turned the dial of the radio, silencing the music. A boring ringtone was heard. It wasn't Sam's when he checked and Dean knew his own ringtone like the back of his hand. He then realized it was his father's cellphone he kept charged up and quickly went into the glove compartment, grabbing the phone from on top of a bunch of papers.

Looking at the screen, he saw the name, Deborah. Dean flipped the phone open and asked, "who is this?"

"Daddy?" a small, scared voice squeaked.

"You must have the wrong number, kid," Dean told it, "this is my dad's phone."

"This isn't John Winchester's number?"

Dean froze. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "How do you know John?" he asked of the kid.

"John is my dad. He comes to see me, sometimes, since I was two. He said to call him in case of an emergency," the kid explained. The kid sounded female to Dean.

"What's the emergency? And if you say you were caught in the cookie jar and your mom punished you for it after she said no, and you're telling on her to Dad, I am coming down there to kick your butt," he shook his head, "trust me when I say that doesn't work with him."

Sam looked at his brother, funny, listening to the conversation. The youngest Winchester brother really wanted to know what was going on. Dean caught his brother's gaze, but ignored it, mainly because of what the kid said.

"Mommy was hurt really bad by a monster and now she won't wake up. It tried to hurt me, so I hid in my room and locked the door. I packed my backpack, grabbed my mommy's phone I was playing Brick Break on, and climbed out my window. I'm scared and want Daddy, he's the only family I have left, now." It sounded like the kid was crying by this point. The kid's cries tore at Dean, melting his heart.

"No, he isn't," he said. "If what you're saying is true, then you also have two big brothers. Where are you?"

Sam didn't know how to respond to his brother. Who was Dean talking to, exactly?

The kid sniffed. Dean could just imagine the amount of snot stuffed inside her nose. "Really?" Her voice was filled with surprise.

"Yes, now, quick, tell me where you are so we can come get you."

Sam's eyes widened. "Dean, are you nuts? You don't know who you're really talking to," he told his brother.

Dean continued to ignore his brother, listening to his cat-out-of-the-bag little sister, hoping she was who she said she was and not a demon or something.

"I live in Phoenix, Arizona," she explained, "I'm in front of a gas station. I'm really scared that monster will find me, or that someone will take me. Mommy says we don't live in a nice neighborhood."

"Okay, well, we're in Texas, right now. With my speed, we should be there in five hours. Is there a library or arcade you can hang out in until we get there?" Dean asked her.

There was a long pause, with a long, "um." Finally, the kid answered, "No, but there's a Wal-Mart."

"Okay, that'll work. Go hang out in there and look at the toys or something. If anyone approaches you and ask why you are all alone, tell them Dad is in the restroom and told you to wait there. If that doesn't work, run away and hide. You can even call me if you want."

"But Mommy would wash my mouth out with soap, for lying."

Dean briefly closed his eyes. "Yes, lying is bad, but, sometimes it can't be helped. Now, what part of Phoenix are you in? Is there any street names around you?"

Dean got the cross streets from the kid, having Sam jot them down. Eventually, he hung up and pressed down on the gas, increasing his speed. When Sam asked what that was all about, he told him all about it.

"So, Dad slept with someone and had another kid?" Sam stated after Dean was done.

"Guess so," he shrugged, "and, with her mom now dead and no other family, and Dad dead, too, she's our responsibility."

"Dean, we can't take in a kid, not with our life," Sam pointed out.

"Don't worry, it doesn't seem like Dad told her about hunting, though we will have to tell her something. She said it was a monster that killed her mom."

Sam shook his head, thinking back to his own childhood and growing up a hunter, living in motels and switching schools, several times during the school year. He stared out his window for a moment before looking back at his brother. "Did you catch our sister's name?"

Dean closed his eyes, again. "Crap," he muttered under his breath and raised it to a normal speaking voice to say, "I was more focused on where she was, than her name. We will find out when we get there."

It took a few hours to get to Phoenix. It should have taken eight hours, but with Dean's driving, the brothers pulled into the Wal-Mart parking lot, five hours later. Dean turned off the engine once he parked and took out his father's phone, flipping it open to locate the number. Finding the name, Deborah, he called it.

The kid answered on the third ring.

"What part of the store are you in?" Dean asked of her. "We're about to head inside."

"I'm in the front, playing the games," she replied.

_Good. _Dean hated Wal-Mart and was not looking forward to stepping foot in one. Anything that reminded the guy of cheesy, suburban living, Dean wanted no part of. "I forgot to ask for your name."

"It's Tory. What's yours?"

Dean smiled as he walked up, towards the store. "It's Dean, and our brother is named, Sam."

"Daddy told me I had two brothers."

"That makes one of us he told," Dean muttered under his breath

"What?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "Nothing. We're walking inside the store, now." Dean and Sam walked through the automatic door. Dean looked both ways. One side had the carts, folded, together, while the other side had several arcade and claw machines. He hung up the phone, closing it as he yelled out, "Tory!"

A little girl perked up from in front of a shooting game, over at him. She dashed over to the brothers. "Dean?" she asked, looking up at him with what Dean could see was his father's dark green eyes. She also had his dark brown hair, tied back in a ponytail, that hung down to just below her neck. She had on a green and white jacket, with a _Spongebob Squarepants_, yellow T-shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes that matched her shirt.

Dean squatted to the kid's level, resting his arms on his thighs. "Yup, nice to meet ya, sis."

The kid, Tory smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, too, bro. I got you, guys something." She removed her backpack and set it on the floor between them, unzipping it. Inside, Tory pulled out a Wal-Mart plastic bag and reached inside, pulling out a few candy bars. "I didn't know what you liked so I got you a Snickers," Tory handed Dean the Snickers.

"Thanks, squirt," he thanked his sister as she was reaching inside the bag, again. "You're welcome." She pulled out a Kit Kat Bar and held it up towards Sam.

Sam took the candy bar, thanking her, as well.

"I got Daddy a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup, too," she added, showing the brothers.

Dean's smile disappeared. He looked up at his brother, exchanging sorrowful looks with him. He didn't know how to tell his new sister that their father was also killed.

Finally, he looked back at Tory. "Hey, we passed a Chuck E. Cheese on the way here. How about pizza for dinner?"

Tory's face lit up. He could tell she needed some pizza and fun before he dumped more bad news on her. Tory shoved the candy bar, in the bag, back inside her backpack and zipped it closed. Dean saw the yellow sponge was even on her backpack before she flung it on her back.

"Is Daddy waiting outside?" she asked.

Dean dropped his head, closing his eyes, unable to find the heart to tell Tory. He was still grieving, himself, actually.

Sensing how hard it seemed to be for his brother, Sam spoke, "Tory, sweetheart, our dad..."

Dean interrupted him, "Sam."

Sam stopped.

He turned back to their sister. "After we get pizza, there's something we need to tell you...about our dad."

The corners of Tory's mouth dropped. "Daddy is okay, right?"

"We will talk about this later, okay?"

But, she shook her head, repeatedly. "No, tell me, now. Where's Daddy?" Tory demanded.

Dean tried to look their sister in the eye. How much she looked like John and the fact she had Sam's puppy dog eyes, it was a challenge for the eldest Winchester.

Finally, it was Sam who came clean and told Tory the truth, feeling a hard lump in his throat. The moment Tory heard their father was dead, tears filled her eyes and the waterworks were shut on. Dean pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around his crying sister.

Not long after Tory started crying, Sam and Dean heard her wheeze and cough. Soon, it seemed like she couldn't breathe, alerting the brothers. Dean pushed Tory back to look at her.

"Tory?" he asked, worried out of his mind, but wasn't sure what to do.

Tory tried catching her breath, but found she couldn't. So, instead, Tory took her backpack off. It was difficult to open it, again. Dean wasn't sure what was going on. He did help his sister unzip her backpack.

She pulled everything out, tossing it on the floor. What she was looking for wasn't in there. Remembering, she went into the side pocket and pulled out an inhaler, shaking it before taking the cap off, putting the inhaler to her lips, pressing the top, once, as Tory breathed in.

With the medicated air sucked into her small lungs, Tory was able to get her airways clear, again. The tears still continued to flow.

"You okay?" Dean asked when he was sure Tory could speak.

She nodded.

Sam asked, "Asthma?"

Tory nodded up at her other brother. She returned the cap onto her inhaler.

Dean pulled her back into his arms. "Still want pizza?" he asked, rubbing Tory's back and felt her head shake, no, on his right shoulder. Lifting her up, Dean carried their sister out to the Impala, to go in search of a motel since it was after dark, while Sam picked up everything back into his sister's backpack and followed after.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I added to the end of the first chapter, giving Tory another trait to her character. If you haven't read it, it would be wise to go back and check it out. It ties into this chapter. I am glad you all like this, so far! Thanks so much!**_

For** the Love of a Sister**

**Chapter 2**

The Winchesters went search of a motel and rented it for the night. Upon unlocking the door, Tory was the first one inside and, slowly, made her way over to the closest bed, climbing on top of it and sat, flat on her bottom. She went into her backpack, digging around until Tory pulled out a stuffed Spongebob, dropping her backpack onto the floor. Tory then, laid down, cuddling Spongebob to her chest as the tears returned. Dean tossed both of his and the motel key onto the dresser, to remove his jacket while Sam headed over to sit on the other bed, facing their sister.

Things seemed to happen so fast for all three of the Winchester siblings. It was a lot for an adult to take, but a kid? Having lost her mother that day, and later, find out her father was also gone for good? Sam and Dean weren't even sure how old their sister was and once Dean had set her in the backseat of the Impala, Tory would not utter a single word.

Dean watched his sister for a moment, before sitting down on the foot of the bed, Tory was laying on, his back to her. He stared at nothing, towards the floor. No one said anything. All that could be heard was an occasional sniffle from Tory.

Eventually, Sam looked up from where he was staring at the floor, in thought. Those sniffles did not sound right to him. Sure one's nose runs when they are crying. To him, it sounded like her nose was stuffed up. "Hey, Tory," he called over to her, gently. "Are you fighting a cold, too?"

Tory nodded, without lifting her head. "Mommy was keeping me home from school, today," she finally uttered.

Sam stood up to lean forward on his left hand. He reached over and felt Tory's forehead. "You're a little warm," he told her, feeling it with the back of his fingers. "When was the last time your mom gave you some medicine?"

"This morning, before breakfast."

"Dean, I'm gonna make a run to the nearest drug store. You want anything?"

"Booze would be nice," he replied, rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

Sam turned back to their sister. "I'm gonna go get ya some cold medicine. Do you have a favorite juice you like?"

Tory nodded. "I like Powerade."

"That's not juice, silly," he smiled at her.

"That's what Mommy gets, a lot," she shrugged, innocently.

Sam reached down and gave Tory a kiss on the side of the forehead. "Okay, Powerade, it is." He stood up and walked around the bed, grabbing the keys to the Impala and headed out the door.

Once Sam was gone, things were quiet, again. Dean stayed sitting at the foot of the bed, staring at nothing. Tory laid there, hugging Spongebob. Both of them thought about their recent losses. While Dean held it in, being the tough, macho guy he was, Tory couldn't help cry for her parents, trying to keep it under control so she wouldn't have another asthma attack.

She shifted on her side, noticing Dean sitting there, with his head down. After staring at his back for a good while, Tory sat up and crawled over to her oldest brother, using his leg to manuver her legs over the edge of the bed, sitting flat on her bottom, and leaned against him. Dean ignored the slight pain from his sister pressing on his leg.

"You miss Daddy, too?"

Dean wiped his face along his hands. He looked over at Tory, "Uh, listen, squirt, I'm not really all for sharing my feelings, especially with a kid."

"I would share mine with you. I miss both Mommy and Daddy. The last time I saw Daddy was on my birthday, when he took off early because a crisie came up."

"You mean a crisis?" Dean guessed.

She nodded. "That's what Daddy said."

"When is your birthday?" he asked, curious.

"February 27. "

Dean thought back to last February. Him and Sam had caught up to their father around the end of the month, thanks to the demon, Meg.

"He called to say he was sorry and asked if I liked the present," Tory said.

"What did Dad get you?"

Tory held Spongebob up. "Dad said he would visit as soon as his errands were done. I didn't know errands took a lot of months." Tory hugged Spongebob to her, again.

"You like Spongebob, huh?" He smirked, teasingly.

She nodded. "Who lives in a pineapple, under the sea?" Tory recited in a sing-song voice. "Spongebob Squarepants!"

The unexpected singing made Dean laugh.

"Daddy watched it with me, once. He said it was different than the cartoons, you and Sam watched when you were a kid," Tory told her brother. "He took me to a baseball game and to a movie. He played catch with me, but Mommy told us I couldn't join a team because of my asthma. Daddy said he would have come to a game if he could. Did he do any of those things with you?"

Dean looked away. The guy couldn't believe he took his sister to a ball game, when he never once took him. It was a long time ago, before the fire that killed his own mother, that John played catched with him.

"I can play catch with you," she said, after a minute, "and you, me, and Sam can go to a baseball game, if you want."

He looked back at his sister and couldn't help smile. Of course Dean was pissed his father did things with Tory he never did with him and Sam, and it did feel like his father cheated on his mother, even though it was long after Mary died. Dean would never blame his sister. Tory was an innocent, little girl. She didn't ask to be born, it just happened.

Tory sniffed in, which mucus clogged her nostrils, enforcing a cough.

Realization suddenly hit Dean. "Wait, if you're sick, with asthma on top of that... Crap. That attack of yours, back there, was probably a bomb waiting to explode," he said.

"I can't be around animals, dust, or smoke," she explained. "I heard Daddy tell Mommy, once, that he would make sure my medicine and doctor visits would be taken care of. Now, who will buy my medicine for me?"

"Don't worry, Sam and I will make sure you have your medicine, handy," he assured her, "but you also have to help out, by letting one of us know when you're out. Hopefully, Sam knows where to get that stuff. I have no clue about asthma."

"I know a little. Asthma is when your airways don't have room to breathe. It's fine, now, but when winter comes, my asthma gets worse." Tory sniffed, once more, triggering another cough.

Dean looked around at the motel room, at the furniture. He was glad the maids kept it clean, not seeing any dust. He did stand up, when he noticed a box of tissues, walking over to pull a couple out. Dean sat down and called Tory over.

Tory slid down from the bed and walked over to her oldest brother. Dean pulled her, gently, towards him, between his knees, and placed the tissues on her nose.

"Can you blow without causing an asthma attack?" he asked, hopeful.

Tory blew into the tissues. Mucus shot from her right nostril, her other nostril decided to be stubborn. Dean dropped the soiled tissues into the trashcan and pulled out two more, asking for Tory to blow, once more. Nothing came. She did it, a few times, but nothing came that time.

"Your nose is definitely stuffed, squirt." Dean dug his phone out of his pocket and called Sam. "Sam," he said when his brother answered, "are you still at the drug store?"

"Just walked in, actually," Sam replied, grabbing a cart. "Why?"

"Remember that stuff our babysitter introduced Dad to, when you had that really bad head cold, that stuff you rub on the kid's chest?"

"I think so. That stuff Dad had to wrestle you, to rub on yours, years later? Yeah, I remember. Why? You think Tory needs it?" Sam pushed the cart through the small store, heading in the direction of the medicine section, towards the back.

"Yeah. I tried blowing her nose, just now and it's really stuffy up there. I think that stuff would work, wonders on it."

Once Dean mentioned the vapor rub, Tory went hysterical. "No, please, Dean. Not the chest rub. Daddy told Mommy to rub that stuff on my chest and I didn't like it."

Dean moved the speaker part of the phone away. "Since when is medicine liked by kids?" He returned it back to his mouth. "Can you also ask the pharmacist about kids, asthma, and colds, especially since Tory's been outside, half the day."

"Sure, how's Tory doing, now?" he asked.

"She's starting to cough, now and it's scaring the crap out of me. I have no idea what to do about it."

Sam stopped at the children's cold and flu medicine. "Just keep her inhaler nearby. I will, definitely talk to the pharmacist."

"Thanks, Sammy." The brothers closed their conversation and hung up. Dean tossed his cell phone onto the nightstand, cringing at the sound of his sister's coughing, preparing to get out her inhaler if need be.

"Do I have to have that smelly, awful stuff, Dean?" Tory asked, in an unhappy mood. She stared at her brother with puppy dog eyes.

"Do you want your nose to stay stuffed up and trigger another attack?"

Tory shook her head.

"There's your answer," Dean nodded at her. "Want to hear a funny story?" Dean smirked, trying to get Tory to smile.

Tory couldn't help grow curious. "What?"

"When I was about eight, I caught this really bad cold. Our babysitter had told Dad about the chest rub, a few years before, when Sam was really sick. Dad had to pin me down, on the bed. His knees pinning my legs and his arm across my stomach, holding it over my arms, too," Dean showed her with his own arm, "and rubbed the stuff on my chest. I hated it. But, by the next day, I wasn't stuffy, anymore." Of course, he left out the part that Dean was crying and John telling him to stop and be a man about it. His smile disappeared when Dean learned Tory already knew about it.

Tory laughed. "I bet that looked funny. Daddy said you were crying. Daddy told me not to cry, too. He said it wasn't like Mommy was giving me a shot or something. Mommy would call him if I didn't listen to her. Daddy can be scary, sometimes."

"Yeah, but it's necessary to keep us in check. Dad had his reasonings."

Tory looked at her brother. "What does, in check, mean?"

"Keep us in line," Dean explained, "make sure we do as we're told. Since you're with us, now, Sam and I are in charge of you, to make sure you're safe. Okay?"

She asked, "Like Lilo's sister?"

Dean shrugged. "Who's Lilo?"

"From _Lilo and Stitch_. Lilo's parents died and her sister takes care of her, now. It's a movie," Tory added when she saw the confused expression on her brother's face.

"Ah," he nodded. "Yeah, exactly like that."

Tory looked at the floor, sadly.

Dean noticed the sudden mood swing. "What's wrong, squirt?"

"I wish I could have a dog like Lilo." Tory did not look up from the floor. She stared at it, her lower lip starting to stick out.

Dean reached out and lifted his little sister onto his right knee. "Even if you didn't have asthma, we can't have a dog with us. We move too much. We're on the road for eight hours a day, and when we're between towns, we have to sleep in the car," he explained. "I would suggest taking ya to Bobby's. That man has dust, everywhere, plus all that dirt in his yard."

Tory looked up at him. "How come you don't have a home of your own?"

"Our job takes us all over the country."

"What's your job?"

Dean looked away, at the floor. The kid hadn't brought up the monster that killed her mom, again. He didn't want to come out and tell Tory the truth about what's out there. "It's the same job Dad had," he finally told her.

"I asked Dad what he did and he said I couldn't know, that I was better off not knowing.

"Dad's right, squirt. You're better off not knowing, at least, until you're older," he agreed.

"It must be dangerous, because, Dad would be hurt, sometimes, when he'd visit."

"It's very dangerous, and now that you're with us, Sam or I will have to go solo, so the other could stay back with you."

Tory stared at nothing, in thought. Finally, after a moment, she looked up and asked, "Do you work for the FBI?" Dean tossed his head back and laughed. Tory didn't understand why her brother was laughing. "I'm cereal, Dean."

Abruptly, he stopped laughing at Tory's response. "You're a cereal?" he repeated. "Are you Lucky Charms, can I eat ya?" Dean pretended to eat her, making munching noises.

Tory laughed, that time. "No, don't eat me. I'm not a cereal, I'm a kid."

Dean continued to tease his sister. "You said you were."

"No, that's what my mommy says when she meant she was serious, so I say it, too," Tory pointed at her chest with her thumb. Another cough came on. Tory coughed several times, making Dean nervous. He stayed on high alert until she finished. He wished Sam would hurry and get back soon.

The coughing ceased and Tory didn't need her inhaler that time. Spotting the TV, she asked if they could see if _Spongebob Squarepants_ was on. Dean helpped her off his leg and let Tory go grab the remote. Tory hurried over, which made him also cringe. If she couldn't play baseball, that meant Tory shouldn't run, right?

The short distance was just fine and Tory grabbed the remote from the dresser beside the TV, climbing onto the bed where Dean was leaning back on his left elbow. She turned around to face the TV and pointed the remote, pressing the power button. The TV turned on, on a sports channel. Tory, briefly looked at the remote and pressed 3-7, switching the channel to _Nickelodeon_ where _The Fairy Oddparents_ was showing.

Tory was disappointed _Spongebob Squarepants_ wasn't on. She liked to watch other cartoons, though. Spongebob was just her most favorite. Tory sat on her legs, in the middle of the bed. Dean watched cartoons with his sister until Sam finally returned, telling Tory she needed to take a bath.

"It can't be cold," she told her youngest, older brother.

Sam nodded down at his sister. "I know. I would never make you take a cold bath."

Tory dashed to the bathroom, making Dean cring, again.

"I wish she wouldn't run," Dean said into the bedspread.

"She's fine as long as she doesn't overdo it," Sam informed him. "The pharmacist said asthma can eventually be controlled and the inhaler less needed as Tory gets older."

Dean smirked up at his brother, "You get her number?"

Sam rolled his eyes, letting out a deep, frustrated breath. "No, Dean, I didn't get _his _number."

He just laughed.

Sam tried to give his sister a bath until she informed him she already knew how and washed all by herself. He did ask Tory a few questions, like how old she was which she replied, she was six years old, in the first grade when he asked that, too.

Once out of the bathtub, Tory put her pajamas on, also _Spongebob Squarepants._

"Hey, squirt," Dean called over to his sister when he saw she was dressed. Tory climbed back onto the bed, where Dean was still laying across, using the comforter to pull herself up. "You want to sleep with me, or have Sam sleep on the floor?"

Sam immediately protested at the remark aimed at him, "Hey!"

Tory threw herself forward, onto her stomach. "You."

Dean turned off the football game that was wrapping up, close to the end of the forth quarter, and sat up to set the remote on the nightstand, by his phone. He stood up to push back the comforter.

"We're going to bed?" asked Tory, getting up, onto her hands and knees.

"Yup, I'm beat. It's been a long day for all of us."

Sam was pulling out comfortable clothes to change into. "Tory," he said, getting her attention, "I'm gonna go change. When I come out, I will give you your medicine. Okay?"

"Okay," she replied.

Sam took his clothes into the bathroom, shutting the door. Dean removed his jacket and overshirt, and also his shoes. He tossed his jacket and shirt, over on the floor.

Tory watched. "Mommy says that the floor isn't a hamper," she told her brother.

"Well, we don't own a clothes hamper. It's usually our duffel bag or the floor," he shrugged.

"Did Daddy care?"

He shook his head, lounging back, onto the pillow, "Nope, Dad did it, too."

"That's not fair," she suddenly protested. "Daddy cared when Mommy made me pick up my clothes."

"And I'm sure he would have, too, with my mom," he shrugged, with his arms behind his head and his eyes already closed.

Tory sat back on her legs. "Where is your mommy?" she asked him.

Dean didn't answer his sister, that time.

"Dean?"

Nothing.

"Dean, I asked you a question," Tory reminded her brother.

"Just drop it, Tory," Dean unintentionally snapped at the little girl.

The room went silent.

Sam finally came out of the bathroom, carrying the clothes he just took off, now dressed in a navy blue shirt, with a greyhound on the front, and pajama pants. He dropped them inside his duffel bag, on the foot of his bed.

"Sam," Tory turned her head towards her other brother.

"Yeah, Tory?" he responded.

"Where's your mommy?"

Sam looked back at his sister just as Dean snapped, again, "I said, drop it, Tory!"

Tory whimpered. "I did. I was asking Sam about his mommy."

"Dean and I have the same mom, Tory," Sam explained to her. "Dean doesn't like to talk about it. Our mom died, too, in a fire, when I was a baby. Only Dean and Dad has memories of her."

"I don't remember anything from when I was a baby," she shook her head, sadly for Sam.

Sam forced a smile for his sister and turned around where he had placed the plastic grocery bag, beside the TV.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Tory said, after a while.

Sam turned around, shaking a nasal spray for children. "Sorry for what, Tory?" he asked, softly.

"About your mom."

Sam forced another smile for her, glancing between her and the floor. He, then walked around to the other side of their bed and sat down, calling her over. Tory scooted closer, noticing the bottle in his hand.

"What's that?"

"A nasal spray for colds." Sam took a hold of his sister's chin and tilted it up, a tiny bit. Stopping, abruptly, he asked Dean for a tissue.

Dean opened his eyes and looked over to grab one, sitting up to hand the tissue to Sam. "What's that for?" he asked as Sam had Tory blow her nose, first.

"Uh, it's a decongestant spray for colds. I guess there's a chemical in liquid medicines that affects those with asthma. So, the pharmacist told me to give Tory, this." Since nothing came out, Sam just tossed the tissues aside and picked up the nasal spray, tilting her chin up, again.

Tory asked, "Is it going to hurt?"

"There may be some pressure, but it won't hurt, I promise." He pressed one nostril closed while Sam stuck the nozzle in the other side, squirting some of the medicine inside, once.

Tory flinched from the sudden pressure, jerking her head back. "That does hurt," she protested, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Tory," Sam assured his sister, sincerely. "We still have the other side to do."

She shook her head, "No, no more, Sam."

"I have to do one in each nostril, that's what the medicine says."

"Mommy gave me the medicine you take with a spoon. Why can't I take that?"

"I don't know what your mom uses. This is what I was told to use," he told her. "Just once more. Come on, Tory, please?"

Tory crossed her arms across her chest, shaking her head.

Dean stepped in, firmly, "Tory, get your ass over to your brother and take the rest of your medicine."

"Ooh, you cussed," she pointed out to her oldest brother.

"You damn right, I did. I am the adult, I get to cuss," he said, still in a firm tone. "Now, get over there."

Tory gave her oldest brother a pitiful look, which he raised his eyebrows ar her. Slowly, but, surely, she scooted back, closer to Sam. Sam held the nostril that was sprayed into, closed, and sprayed into the other. Tory shut her eyes, tight, preparing herself for it.

"I'm sorry, Tory," Sam apologized after he sprayed up her nostril and she still flinched. He replaced the cap on the bottle and wrapped his sister in a comforting hug. "It's for your own good." He kissed the side of her head.

When Sam stood up from the bed, Dean pulled their sister onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing the same spot. "Hey, I'm sorry for snapping at you, earlier. I didn't mean it. I'm not like you and Sam when it comes to sharing my feelings."

Tory nodded, looking at him, upside down.

Dean smiled at his sister. "We're still good?"

Again, she nodded.

Sam had stopped to get dinner, on the way back from the drugstore. He got Dean and himself, each a sandwich and Tory, soup. The brothers knew for sure she was a Winchester when she couldn't turn down food, after all. The siblings ate dinner before turning in for the night. Tory tried stifling her coughs, so she wouldn't get the vapor rub. It didn't work. Once the siblings were ready for bed, Dean applyed the stuff to her throat and chest, holding Tory on his lap, washing his hands in the bathroom, afterwards.

"I know it's awful stuff, squirt," he said once Dean returned from the bathroom, "it'll help relieve that cough of yours."

Tory was already under the covers, her inhaler on the nightstand, on her side.

Dean leaned on his hands, over his sister and kissed her forehead. "Night, squirt."

"Good night, Dean. Good night, Sam. I love you," she said.

"Love ya, too, Tory," Sam replied.

Dean agreed, "Me, too, squirt." They turned out the light and went to sleep, for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**For the Love of a Sister**

**Chapter 3**

It was morning, already, but the Winchesters continued to sleep. Well, sort of. Dean was waking up, he just kept his eyes closed. It was the strangest thing. He dreamed he and Sam had a little sister. What were the odds of that? Come on, John finding time to have sex with a woman, and after years of trying to find the thing that killed their mother? That was outrageous in Dean's book.

While Dean lied there, the sound of the bed, squeaking, was heard, and he could hear small whimpers. The whimpers sounded like a kid, too. Dean hadn't heard a kid whimpering since he and his brother were kids, themselves. His brotherly instincts went into high gear, making his eyes shoot open.

Tory was lying, right beside him, tossing and turning in her sleep. Whimpers escaped from her mouth as her legs kicked the covers from her.

Dean lifted himself, onto his left arm. So, it wasn't a dream, after all. It was real. "Hey! Tory, wake up!" He placed a hand on Tory's stomach and tried to wake her. "Wake up, Tory, you're dreaming. Come on, squirt."

Tory whimpered one last time, before shooting up into a sitting position, wide eyed.

"Hey," Dean softened his voice, "you alright, squirt?"

Tory looked back at her oldest brother. Her terrified look turned to disappointment. "So, it wasn't just a dream?" she asked.

Dean took his sister's hand, that was grounded into the mattress, into his. "I guess so."

Tears filled the little girl's eyes before she got up on her legs and tackled him, wrapping Dean in a tight hug. Dean held his sister in one arm as Tory cried into his shoulder. "I miss my mommy, Dean. I want her, back."

Sitting up, straight, Dean shifted Tory on his lap. "I know you do, squirt. I know." His sister crying over her mother, brought back memories of when he, too, had lost his own mother. Except, Dean had held most of it. He had to be strong for his brother. Unknown to anyone, especially Sam and their father, Dean had broken down, when a babysitter of theirs, had tried to get him to open up about it, when he was only five years old. It was a relief when he did, but couldn't keep it up, not in front of his father and brother. Now, here Dean was, with his sister, who had to go through the pain, as well as, losing her father, too. He wanted to tell Tory, things would get better, but who was he kidding? Things wouldn't get better. Not when you're a Winchester.

"Mommy said monsters don't exist," Tory sniffed, "but, I saw a monster hurt Mommy, Dean."

His eyes closed at the mention of monsters. Dean did not want to tell his six-year-old sister the truth about what's out there, in the dark.

"It was eating her," she continued.

That grabbed Dean's attention. Gently grabbing her arms, he pulled Tory back, to look at her. "Look at me, Tory. What did it look like?"

Tory sniffed, bringing up a cough. "It was huge and had a fat tummy," she wiped her nose along her pajama sleeve, "and it smelled, really bad, like it never taken a bath."

Dean thought on his sister's description, of what it could be. It didn't sound like anything he or his family had ever hunted before.

Tory rubbed at her left eye, sniffling. "Do you believe me, Dean?" she asked.

He looked at the little girl, unsure of what to say.

"I know it was a monster, because I know what I saw. I'm not making it up, I promise." Tory rubbed her nose, again. "It wasn't a person and it wasn't a dream, either."

Dean closed his eyes, hating himself for what he was about to say. "I do believe you, squirt. What you saw may have been a monster. I don't know what monster it was, but we'll figure it out. Okay?"

She nodded. "So, Mommy lied to me?"

"No, she didn't lie," he shook his head. "Your mom just didn't know."

"But, what if she did know?"

Dean shrugged, "Then she probably did it to keep you a kid, a little longer. Once you know the truth about what's out there, the world changes for that person, especially if they're a kid. That's why Dad didn't want you to know. But you don't have to worry, squirt. Sam and I, we hunt them. We keep the world safe."

"Really?" Tory was now, wide-eyed.

He nodded. "That's our job I mentioned, last night, that I didn't want you to know about, at least until you were older. If you already seen one, I guess there's no hiding it, now." Dean hated having to tell his kid sister about monsters being real. It looked like he didn't have a choice in the matter.

Once Sam woke up, he couldn't believe Dean had already told their sister. "What were you thinking, Dean?"

"Oh, like I wanted to tell her, Sam?" he shot back. "What else was I supposed to say?"

"Keep lying, maybe?" Sam shrugged.

The brothers had stepped outside to discuss all of this so they wouldn't argue in front Tory.

"She saw it, Sam. You didn't see the look on the kid's face, okay? There was no lying to her."

Sam looked away, his hands on his sides.

"I don't like this, either, but there was no choice. Now, all we can do is find this damn thing and kill it before it kills someone else," Dean told his brother.

He didn't respond.

"Okay?"

Still no response.

"Okay?" Dean kept trying to get one.

"Fine," Sam gave in.

Dean got breakfast since Sam had gotten dinner, but it was Sam who had went and checked out their sister's house. Tory argued she wanted to go, too, to get the rest of her toys, but Dean said, no.

"But, I want my toys, Dean. I will be bored without them. Please?" She tried to give her oldest brother the best puppy dog look she could give.

"And I said, no. Until you get better, you are staying indoors, Tory," he told her, firmly.

Tory jumped on the bed and cried into the bedspread. Sam made to move over and comfort their sister, but Dean stopped him.

"She's just upset about not getting her way. Let her be."

Sam nodded, in agreement. "How about I get your toys and bring them to you, Tory?" he suggested.

Tory automatically stop crying and sat up, to look at her youngest, older brother. "Really?" she sniffed.

Dean rolled his eyes. There wasn't even any tears or tear streaks on her face.

"You bet," he smiled. "I can't grab them all. I'm sure you have a lot, but I can grab the ones that are your most favorite."

"Okay," Tory agreed. "Can you grab the ones I left on my floor and my rabbit on my bed? Those are my most favorite."

"I sure can." Sam reached down and planted a kiss to Tory's cheek. "Don't give our brother too much trouble, and maybe we'll go for ice cream when you feel better." He rose back up.

Tory grew excited at Sam's words. "I love ice cream," she said.

"Then it's settled. Get some rest, though, okay?"

Tory nodded, "Okay."

Sam turned to leave when he caught Dean giving him a hard look.

"Really, Sam?"

He shrugged, innocently, "What?"

"Bribing our sister?" Dean questioned.

"I seem to recall you doing the same thing when we were kids," Sam pointed out, reminding his brother.

Dean did not respond to that point, looking in another direction. Instead, he just said, "shut up. Bitch."

Sam smiled, enjoying his victory. "Jerk."

"Name-calling isn't nice," Tory told them.

"That is very true," Sam smiled and nodded over at the little girl, sitting up on her legs, now. "I'm sorry, Tory."

"It's okay, Sam," she accepted her brother's apology. Tory looked over at her other brother. "Dean, aren't you going to say you're sorry?"

"When pigs fly," Dean said.

Tory exchanged looks up at Sam, who shrugged. She crawled over and climbed down from the bed and went over to the center nightstand, where there was motel stationery. Tory picked up a pen, using it to draw a pig.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks between each other, watching with curiosity what it was Tory was up to. Finally, they shrugged it off. Sam left the motel room while Dean continued to sit there, picking up the TV remote to find something to watch.

Once the pig was finished, Tory tore off another page and made that into a paper airplane, sticking the pig into the fold. Once her project was complete, she then flew it, having it fly between Dean's view and the TV, making him jerk back, in surprise.

"There you go, Dean. A pig flew," she told him.

Dean looked down at where the paper airplane had landed. Glancing at his sister, he reached over and picked it up. There, in the airplane, was a pig, and it flew. Dean couldn't help, grin and snicker.

"You, little brat." Dean reached over, the other way and grabbed Tory, pulling her into his arms, tickling the kid all over. Tory laughed as he got every one of her ticklish spots, the same ones that had once belonged to Sam. He stopped, every now and then, to make sure she didn't have an attack, ending with two playful swats on her bottom, when Tory slid from his grasp, onto the floor.

She grinned up at Dean. It was amazing just how much she looked like John, possibly even more so than he or Sam. He had seen pictures of when their father was a kid, around that age. It could have been the same person if it weren't for the fact, Tory was a girl and had longer hair.

It didn't help Dean any, of grieving for the man. He loved his father and looked up to the man, more than anything, trying to be just like him. Then, along came this kid, an exact clone of John. The only difference was, Tory didn't act like John. It was more like having another Sam, again. So, Sam and Dean would be raising a John/Sam hybrid kid? Should be interesting.

Sam returned, some time later, setting a box of toys on his bed. "Well," he began, when Dean asked for an update, "I checked all over the house."

"And?"

"And, nothing. Except for a fowl odor I almost passed out from."

Tory climbed up, onto the bed while her brothers talked, checking the box to make sure Sam got everything she wanted.

"Odor of what?" asked Dean.

Sam shrugged. "No clue."

"What about Tory's mother?"

"The body wasn't there, just a life sized stain of blood, and it didn't seem like the authorities have been there. Whatever was there, cleaned up, good," he explained. Sam reached down and pulled his laptop out of his backpack, at his feet and sat down, behind Tory, to begin his research.

Tory twisted around, to look at him. "Sam."

"Yes, Tory?"

"You forgot one of my horses. My littlest one isn't in here."

"I'm sorry, Tory, those were all the ones I could find."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "He should have been on the floor, with the rest of them."

"I'm sure."

"Can we go back when I am feeling better, or can you go look, again? He's gonna get scared without his family." Tory gave her brother a puppy dog look, looking like she might actually start crying, any minute.

Dean overheard from where he was sitting on his bed. He placed his left foot on the floor and called Tory over. "Listen, Sam brought you, some of your toys like you wanted. That's more than what we got. When we forgot a toy somewhere, Dad never went back and got it for us. It's nothing important and can be replaced. Okay?"

"But...," Tory tried to object.

Dean shook his head. "We're not going back to your house unless we have to, and one horse is not means for doing so. That's my final word."

Tears filled her eyes, this time, before the waterworks started. Tory jerked out of Dean's hold and walked over to Sam, who set his laptop down, beside him. He then lifed Tory onto his lap and comforted her.

"I know it hurts, now, but it'll be alright, Tory. It was just a toy," he repeated what Dean had said.

Tory cried into Sam's chest, clutching a handful of his flannel shirt.

"Maybe you will get a new one for Christmas."

"I...don't...w-want...a...new...one. I...want...mine," she huffed, in between cries.

"I know you do. I'm sorry, Tory." Sam held his sister, in his arms. The time he had lost his teddy bear, came to his mind. "You know, I was about your age when I lost my teddy bear."

Tory sniffed in. She looked up and asked, "really?"

He nodded. "I used to have this bear I would never go anywhere, without. It got to the point where it drove Dad and Dean, crazy."

"What happened to your teddy bear?"

"Dad came home, late, one night, grabbed Dean and me, and left town, for the next. I didn't realize I had lost him until twenty minutes later when I was tried to go back to sleep. Dad said we had to put the town in our mirror, and never look back."

"But, we haven't left the town, yet. Can't we still go get it?" Tory's lip quivered as she stared up at Sam.

"I said, no, Tory. Quit asking," Dean snapped. "It's a toy, not something as important as your inhaler."

"I was asking Sam, not you," Tory snapped back at her oldest brother.

"Hey," Sam told his sister, firmly, "don't talk to your brother, that way."

"But, I really want my horse, Sam. He's only a baby and needs his mommy and daddy to protect him. He can't be all alone, he'll be scared." More tears flowed from her eyes. It broke his heart for Sam to watch his sister cry, like that.

Tory leaned against Sam, again, crying against his chest.

Sam looked over at the box. He could have sworn he had tossed a small horse figurine in there. So, he pulled the box, closer and looked inside, pushing the toys around. One of the bottom flaps wasn't down all the way and when Sam tried to push it down, the flap wouldn't budge. Lifting it up, Sam saw a small, plastic horse figurine lying there.

"Hey, look who was hiding," he told Tory. "Is this who you were missing?"

Tory sat up, rubbing away the tears. "Choppy!" she exclaimed, excitedly. Tory took the toy horse from Sam and held it in her hands, hugging it to her. "Thank you, Sam." Tory hugged him, next, squeezing him, tight.

Dean rolled his eyes at the fuss of a toy. Secretly, he was glad his brother had found it and could make their sister happy. After all, the kid really deserved it.


End file.
